Gone and Returned
by cancat90
Summary: ROGAN. Rory and Logan are in love, they just have a few problem to sort out before they go any farther. Starts off a little angsty, but then it is mostly humor and romance.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. this is my first solo fic, and my fist Rogan. Although this is not a song fic, I got the idea from my favorite song "Gone" by tobymac. Please be gracious, and I promise only the first chapter or two will be angstyish. After that humor and romance all the way. PLEASE R/R. I don't think I will update if I don't get any reviews. Now on with the story…

* * *

_

It had been almost a year since she decided to go back to Yale and reconciled with her mom. Since coming back she had seen Logan almost every day, except when he had LDB stuff. She thought things were going great. They had been going out almost a year and a half. She was in love with Logan Hunzburger, and she sometimes fantasized that she would one day become Mrs. Logan Hunzburger.

It was a lazy afternoon on Wednesday. She was supposed to meet Logan for dinner at 7, and it was now only 1. She decided that she would surprise him, she was sure he would love that.

She got to his house a couple minutes later and walked right in the dorm with the key he gave her. She didn't hear anyone, but she knew someone was there because the door wasn't locked. _He must be in his room_ she thought as she heard noise coming from there. She went through the common room area and then got to his door and heard giggling. _Someone is in there with him, because Logan Hunzburger **never** giggles. I wonder who it could be._ She decided that as his girl friend she had the right to just walk in, since nothing could be happening, right?

As she opened the door she Logan half naked with a dumb blonde on top of him, almost naked, and by the looks of it, well…._it can't be what I think it is, but what else could it be, he has lipstick all over his face, and his shirt is in a heap by his bead, oh my gosh, how could he do this to me?_ She catches his eye and then runs. She doesn't know where she is going, but she has to get away, away from Yale. _How could he do this to me, I thought he loved me, I thought he cared. To think that I thought I had actually tamed Yale's top playboy. _She found herself at her car and decided to drive home, her mom would know what to do. So he got in the car and started driving. She needed a distraction so she turned on the radio.

Logan didn't hear anyone come in until it was too late. He saw her face and the raw pain on it. It wasn't what it looked like. The lipstick was from his sister Honor who had just left, and the shirt was on the floor because he was going to take a shower when Laura had come in. Laura, contrary to most of the girls Logan used to see was very smart. The thing is Laura was not his "friend", but his cousin. She had come here to ask him to her engagement party, and had kissed him on the cheek, but not like Rory thought.

He knew Rory would think he was going to sleep with her, but she was engaged, and he was in love with Rory. Not that that would matter since Rory could be very stubborn when she wanted to be, or when she truly believed something. It was going to take a lot of time and effort to get back on the trust they had before, even if nothing had or was going to happen.

* * *

a/n: what do you think? Should I continue? I will update soon if I get some reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He didn't know what to do. It was terrible, he knew he loved her, yet she thought that he had cheated on her. _I am such an idiot_, he thought, _what am I going to do? She's going to hate me, even though it was a misunderstanding. I have to go see her, to tell her it was just a misunderstanding. _With that thought, Logan headed towards his car and headed to Stars Hollow.

Meanwhile, Rory had just arrived at her house in Stars Hollow. She quietly walked into her house, where her mom was sitting on the couch. "Rory what's the matter?" Lorlai asked. "He…he cheated on me with a dumb blonde," she said in tears. "Logan? Logan cheated on you? Are you sure? My poor baby, what happened?" "He doesn't love me and he cheated on me."

"You know this calls for some wallowing," said Lorlai. "Mom," Rory whines, "I don't want to." "We are "Gilmore's we wallow when we are broken up with. You remember last time you didn't wallow, bad things happen. PLEASE? We can get some good movies, and ice cream, and TONS of coffee! Luke won't say no, because you're sad. So see, we have to wallow, if for nothing else other than movies, ice cream, and tons of coffee." "Mom, well….fine." "What, no argument? I like this quiet you." "Mom, just go get the supplies, I'm going to call Paris and tell her that I won't be home tonight." "She can't know details before me, just remember that." Rory gave her an annoyed look. "I know I know, I'm going," said Lorlai.

"Paris, this is Rory, I just wanted to call and tell you that I am in Stars Hollow for a couple days, so don't expect me home. Call me if you get worried. Bye." _At least I only had to explain it to the machine, instead of Paris, _she thought.

"Luke, I need tons of coffee, as fast as possible, no decaf, no jokes about decaf, please just be quick," said Lorlai. "What's the matter Lor? Why the said look?" answered Luke worriedly. "That stupid Logan cheated on my baby!" "What, how, why, what happened? Is she ok?" asked Luke. "I don't know, all I know as of now, is that my Rory is sitting home crying about how he cheated on her with a dumb blonde. How could he do this to her? Stupid, stupid Logan. I thought he was going to be good for her, after the rough beginning, with her coming back to Yale, they seemed so close, yet apparently it was only one sided," Lorlai vented back. "If I get my hands on him-"started Luke, when he was interrupted by a black BMW pulling up right in front of the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n. Ok, I know it is kind of short, but when I was typing it I had to go to dinner, and then a concert, so please enjoy, and be happy at the quickness of this chapter. Please, please, please review. Thanks, ok now you can read it.

**Chapter 3**

Right after Lorlai got the coffee and food from Luke, she called Finn. In the last couple months since she had come back to Yale, Rory had become very close with Finn.

"Hello, whoever this is, it is 2 p.m. and you better have a darn good reason for waking me up at this ridiculously early hour," said a mumbling Finn. "Good afternoon to you to Finn," answered Lorlai. "Oh, it's the lovely Lorlai, how do you do madam?" "I am fine; however my beautiful daughter is not. Can you come over, bring Steph with you, Rory might appreciate it." "How 'bout Logan, did you call him too?" "NO! Don't you dare call Logan, the jerk!" "Ok, we will be over as soon as we can, want us to bring movies?" "No, that I got covered, and Finn, don't bring Logan, or tell him your coming, ok?" "Got it. Be there soon."

About 30 minutes later a very confused Finn pulled into the Gilmore driveway, and rang the doorbell. Rory answered the door. "Hey Finn, what are you doing here?" "I came to see what's up, and how your doing." "Mom called you didn't she?" Just then Lorlai came into the foyer, "guilty as charged. Come on in Finn, make yourself at home. Not that you wouldn't even if I didn't tell you to, but still." "So true. Anyway, Rory it's time for some serious wallowing. By the way, what did he do?" Rory loved Finn, he had become like her brother, and even though she didn't really want to talk about it, she couldn't not tell Finn, besides he knew Logan, he might be able to make some sense out of it. "He cheated on me, with a dumb blonde," she said almost in a whisper. Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing _Logan cheated on Rory, it can't be, he has a ring, he was going to propose, she must have misunderstood_ he thought to himself. "Do you want me to talk to him?" "No, it's ok, I mean really, who am I to tame Yale's biggest playboy." "Excuse me, I do believe that is my title, who are you to say that I am not the biggest playboy, I am very offended. But whatever you want. Let's watch movies, and I can't wait for the ice cream with chocolate syrup." "Oh, Finn, what am I going to do with you." "Oh Finn, why isn't Steph with you?" asked Lorlai. "She is coming in the morning, but she had to go some where to do some planning for tomorrow," Finn whispered in Lorlai's ear. "What are you two talking about," asked Rory. "Nothing," they both said in unison. "Whatever, let's go watch movies."

Logan was just arriving in Stars Hollow when he saw Finns car parked in the Gilmore driveway. _Why is Finn here?_ he wondered, _she must have called him, but Finn must be on my side, he knows I would never cheat on her right?_ He thought all this, but he knew that in the end if it was between his word and Rory's, even though they had been life-long friends, in this area he would take Rory's side, she was like a little sister to him.

a/n. I know I probly shouldn't end it there, but I need to think of where to go with it. I know I promised only a few angstyish chapters, it's gonna take longer to make it all work out. And by the way, a special thank you all my reviewers. I really appreciate it a lot. I will individually thank you all next chapter, but only if I get more reviews. Ok, that's all for now. byebye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**a/n. **Ok, here is the next chapter. I know that it isn't very long, but I think it is better than taking forever. This is just kind of a filler chapter. But anyway, please review. OK, here is the story.

* * *

When Rory woke up the next morning, she wasn't sure where she was. _Wait, I am at home, who is this person with their arm around me?_ she thought, and then it all came back to her, everything, Logan cheating on her, Finn and her mom helping her wallow. _I am at home, on the couch, with a not drunk Finn with his arm around my shoulders. We must have fallen asleep while watching one of the movies,_ she thought.

Finn had also just woken up, when he felt Rory move. He didn't remember why he was here, then it hit him again, _my best friend cheated on Rory, my adopted little sister, the jerk._ He knew he had to talk to Logan today, they had been friends forever, and he should here his side of the story also. He would go this morning, once Steph got her. _I hope Logan knows what he is getting himself into, because I will be confronting him completely sober, and that, I might add, even if just to myself, is not going to be a very pleasant experience, for Logan at least. _

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said sing-songed Lorelai. When Lorelai opened the door, she didn't exactly expect to see a very, how shall I say it, perky Stephanie. "Hey Steph," Lorelai said.

"Hey Lorelai. Is Rory here? Finn told me all about what happened, and I've decided a girl's weekend in New York City could cheer her up a little bit. Besides, who can say no to shopping?"

"Very well, she's in the den with Finn, I think they just got up," answered Lorelai.

"Okey dokey smokey, I will go tell her to get ready, and say hi to Finn while I'm at it," said Stephanie. After the little exchange Steph walked into the den to go tell Rory about the weekend, and to see if Finn found anything more out. "Hey Rory, Finn."

"Hey," they both answered in unison, then broke out in giggles, for no apparent reason.

"Well, if you're done laughing, Rory, go pack your bags, pack just a little though, and plan to do tons of shopping. We're going to New York City."

"Umm…ok, I guess. I mean, who can say no to tons of shopping? I guess I will go get some things. See ya in a minute." Then Rory walked into her room to get a couple tings for the upcoming weekend with Steph.

"So, do you think Logan actually did cheat on her?" asked Steph after Rory had left the room.

"I don't' know Steph, from what she said, it sounds like it. I am going to have a chat with Logan, once you and Rory leave."

"It really stinks for him, he will not be having a fun time when we're through with him, I mean, all of us kind of adopted Rory. There is no way that everything will be the same if he did do it, because we would still be friends with Rory, but he wouldn't. For his sake, I hope that it was a mistake, especially since he is dealing with a mad, sober Finn."

"Ya, really. Anyway, here comes Rory." Then he turned to them both, "Have a great weekend, if you need me to beat anyone up for me, you have my cell. Oh and Rory," he said, then turned to her, "Here is my credit card, use it wisely, and make sure I still have money left."

Rory looked Finn in the eye, "Thanks Finn, I really do appreciate that you gave me the power of money, I love it. Besides Finn, its not like I can access all of your money, didn't your parents put a maximum amount daily? Don't worry, I will make sure that your parents will still let you have some money this weekend."

Then Steph gave Finn a look that said, _you are such a good big brother when you want to be_. "Well, as fun as this is, we need to head to NYC."

"Bye Mom, bye Finn," Rory said as she gave them both a hug and were out the door.

After Rory and Steph had left, Finn told Lorelai that he was going to go have a chat with Logan.

* * *

**a/n.** Next time on Gone and Returned:

Steph:"You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head, which means not at all, you have to much to give, to live to waste your time on him."

Finn:"I wanna know, what you were thinkn'. I can't imagine why it didn't even sink it, they say you never what you got 'till it's gone."

Ok, so that is my goal, and if you can figure the songs that those quotes come from, then bonus points for you. Bamby, you don't count, cause, I know you know where they are from. Anyway, I will try to update soon. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N. OK, here it is, it took longer than the other chapters, but it is a little longer. Oh, and congratulations to iceprincess954 who figured out the bowling ball quote. The other one was from Gone. I would especially like to thank: **brown-eyed-beauty87**, **sicklittlesuicide**, **jojo26pink**, **StarWars-Freak**, and **bamby** for your reviews. I really appreciate it.

It was almost noon and Rory was a little restless, she was ready to be in New York, ready to forget Logan. _I will NOT think of him, he hurt me and doesn't deserve to be thought of, he's a jerk. _"Hey Steph," Rory said quietly, "When are we going to get there, and when we do what are we going to do there?"

"You know what they say Rory," replied Steph, patience is a virtue, and I might add, you are not very good at it."

"Ya, ya, ya, I know, I know, but please?" Rory said with a small hint of her bamby look in her eyes.

"No. Turn on the radio, maybe there will be something on there that will make you forget all the amazing stuff that we are going to do in New York, that I am not telling you."

"Ya thanks, you know, that just made it all better," Rory replied sarcastically. "But, since there is nothing better to do, I guess I will turn on the radio."

With that Rory turned on the radio and started flipping through the stations. After trying for about 5 minutes to find the perfect station, or at least a good song she got to 91.5 she stopped abruptly and heard the song.

_You need that boy like a bowling ball  
Dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live  
To waste your time on him (twice)_

Maybe he'll change  
If you could be better  
But maybe it's not your fault  
He's checkin out the waitress now..  
But someday you'll change  
One day you're stronger  
And you will have changed enough  
And it's time to get out.

You need that boy like a bowling ball  
Dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live  
To waste your time on him (twice)

You have too much to give, to live,  
To waste your time on him.

You need that boy like a bowling ball  
Dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live  
To waste your time on him (twice)

You have to much to give, to live,  
To waste your time on him.

From what Rory had heard, she knew that she had missed the first verse, but the song made her stop and think, but throughout the whole song she didn't cry at all, even though on the inside she felt like weeping.

Stephanie broke Rory's reverie with a quiet, but amused, "How ironic is it that we hear that song on the radio for the first time, after what happened."

"I know Steph, it is ironic isn't it." When the song finished she leaned over and turned the radio off. "I don't know if I can handle anymore of those songs."

"You know its true Rory, You don't need Logan, if he is going to treat you like he did, which he shouldn't have, he doesn't deserve you. You don't need him, but always remember that you have me, Finn, and Colin if you ever need _ANYTHING_, regardless of what happens with you and Logan, ok?"

"Ya, I know you guys are the best. I love you all. Steph, all of this is my fault, it is because of me that this happened. I wasn't good enough, I wasn't there for him enough, I…I…I should have known I could never tame the famous Yale playboy. I am so…so…stupid," vented Rory quietly.

"We love you too Rory, but this isn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to make this not happen; it was NOT your fault."

As she said this, they arrived in New York City. Traffic was surprisingly not that terrible, for New York at least, only a couple of miles of backup on the bridge. The rest of the drive to the Michelangelo Hotel, where they would be staying for the weekend was relatively uneventful, for neither of them said anything. When they arrived Rory gaped at the hotel and said, "Steph, you call this a cheap hotel, it is the Michelangelo, the rooms must cost like $600 a night."

"Not quite, it's only $500, and Rory, for a hotel in New York that is safe, it is cheap. I don't think I've stayed anywhere cheaper, at least not in a hotel that is cheaper. Besides, I've stayed here before, and they have the best room service, and it's not like we will be spending all our time here. Speaking of which, let's check in, put our bags down and go shopping!"

"Ok, ok, ok, may I ask where we will begin our shopping adventure may I ask?" questioned Rory.

"Manhattan Mall of course. Besides, we only have a little time tonight before the concert."

"Concert, what concert? I didn't know we were going to a concert, but then again I didn't know what we were doing period. Is the concert actually here in New York City, or is it in one of the small towns outside?"

"It is a Switchfoot concert, and it is in a little town, well I guess it isn't little, but it is about an hour and a half drive."

"I've never heard of Switchfoot, are they any good?"

"Would I take you to a concert if I didn't think so?"

"Good point. When do we have to leave to get there on time, and do we already have tickets?"

"Well, we don't have tickets, I wasn't sure if you really wanted to go, so I didn't buy them. I did however call the ticket office and make sure that if they were sold out, that they were going to release more tickets. Oh, and we probably have to leave around 5, that would get us there around 7, no we probably should leave around 4ish. It is in Poughkeepsie."

"Ok, we should start shopping then, but does Poughkeepsie have stores? We should get ready and shop there, so we are sure to not get there late and not get tickets."

"Good idea. Let's go put our bags in our room, then let's go."

"Okey dokey smokey."

"You are weird do you know that." Then Stephanie turned to the hotel receptionist, checked in, got their key, then headed up to their room. "Well, here we are Rory, what do you think of the room? I think it will do just fine, even if it isn't as fancy as some of the other hotels, but you do like casual, so I guess it will work," rambled Steph.

"It's great, and no Steph, contrary to your belief, this is a fancy hotel, not that it really matters. Anyway, lets get ready and go shopping, and then to the concert."

"Ok."

Finn had left Lorelai and Rory's house right after Steph left with Rory. He needed to go find Logan, and get him to explain what in the world he was thinking.

He arrived at Yale, and went straight to his dorm. When he went in, he didn't see Logan, and figured he was in his room.

"Logan," he yelled, "Get out here now!"

"What?" answered Logan.

"What? That is all you have to say is what?"

"Finn calm down, you haven't even told me what you are talking about."

"You know what I am talking about Logan. What were you thinking? I thought you loved Rory, I thought that you cared, I thought you were going to marry her!" vented Finn.

"Do you want to accuse me before you even know what happened?"

"All I know is that Rory is said that you cheated on her. Do you know how broken she was? Do you even care? How could you do this to her? She loved you Logan, not your money, not your name, she loved you. Apparently she shouldn't have. You made her cry. I don't care what your reason is, or what excuse you have. What were you thinking Logan? Did you just get bored?"

"Finn, I love Rory, I didn't—"

"Funny way of showing it."

"Finn, you have to believe me, it isn't, it wasn't what it seems. I wasn't going to sleep with her, honest. I love Rory, I love her like I have never loved anyone," was Logan's quiet, but sad reply. "I hate that she thinks I cheated on her, I didn't."

"Ok, so what really happened. Shock me."

"I had just got home and I was going to take a shower, hence why my shirt was off, and then Honor came in, and she had lipstick on, so when she kissed me, it came off on my cheek. She had only come to say that Laura was here, and wanted to see me. The reason Honor wasn't in the room, was because Josh called, and she went to talk to him in Colin's room, cause you know Colin, Honor is a sister to him too, so he doesn't mind her being there. Anyway Laura came in, and well, you know her eccentric outfits, or well I don't know if they could even be called outfits, but anyway she was excited to see me, since I hadn't seen her in at least, and well, she jumped up to hug me with such force, she knocked me over, hence why she was on my bed on top of me. Finn, you have to believe me.

" I believe you, especially since I could go to Honor and get ther real story, if you weren't telling the truth, but you messed up, and she doesn't want to see you."

"She said that?"

"Does she need to? Logan, she thinks you cheated on her. She is with Steph for the weekend in New York. Do not bother her. If you talk to her, talk to her when she gets back, but I have a feeling she isn't going to want to talk to you mate."

"She has to, I have to explain…Finn I can't loose her, I love her."

"Well mate, as they say, 'you never know what you got 'till it's gone."

"Very comforting."

A/N. OK it was a little longer than the rest. I hope you appreciate it. Oh, and do you want Rory to forgive Logan right away, or do you want it to be drawn out for a couple chapters. Maybe she could find someone else, and realize that she likes Logan. It is all up to you, my wonderful reviewers. Please, please review, and have a happy thanksgiving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gone and Returned Chapter 6**

A/N. Thank you SO much to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it. Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter, life has been hectic and I was trying to figure out what to do.

**maggymoo21**- _Review: Hm...I want something cool to happen like she wont' forgive him and he pulls out the ring or something. but i'm sure it'll be wonderful no matter what!_

Answer: I am glad that you think you will like it, I'm not sure what I am going to do yet, but it is a great idea.

**brown-eyed-beauty87-** _Review: Happy Thanksgiving to you too! How about drawn out over the next few chapters? Angsty, and Rory doesn't seem like the person to just forgive and forget, does she?_

Answer: I probably am going to draw it out, because, well, I agree Rory wouldn't just forgive him, and get over it.

**Danger1Zone1988-**_Review: _Do the like someone else thing. Like Tristan, but them only be friends and Logan thinks their is something more there, a total jealously thing. and tristan knows the whole real Logan story, sister, lipstick, friend thing. That would bring on the drama! i don't really mid whichever you choose, its a great story! PLEASE update soon!

Answer: I am definitely playing around with that idea, I don't know, you will just have to wait and see, hehe.

**Megstigger-** _Review:_ _oh my god that was good how is logan going to fix this? Nice big brother Finn._

Answer: You will just have to wait and see how he fixes it. Thank you.

**freefalling08-** _Review: I think she should talk to Honnor first then talk to logan and forgive him_

Answer: I am not sure what I am going to do next, but I will definitely think about it, it is a good idea.

**ParisTorres05****-** _Review:_ _Please do not drag it out. Doing so will only make me resent Rory for not having any faith in Logan. Not to mention Logan's so called friends. And if Lorelai continues to bash Logan I'm really going to start hating her. GIVE LOGAN A BREAK!_

Answer: I am sorry that you think that Lorelai is mad at Logan, but I think that if it happened on the show, Lorelai would have been worse. You have to understand that Finn is like a big brother to Rory, and she is like his little sister, hence why he took her side. Oh, and Steph and Rory are best friends, so I think she would take her side. As for Colin, I think he is kind of neutral. I think that Rory isn't going to be so quick to forgive Logan, but I don't know. In the end everything will work out with Logan.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Without further ado, here is chapter 6.

**Chapter 6**

It was about 2 a.m. when they got back to the hotel after the concert in Poughkeepsie. They had shopped and then gone to the Switchfoot concert afterwards.

"That was the most amazing concert ever!" said Steph and Rory at the same time, for about the millionth time since it had finished.

"Ya, the drama definitely helped make it worth while," said Rory.

"You know the only reason we got in was because of your bamby eyes," replied Stephanie.

"Ya, ya, ya, whatever. I am going to call mom and tell her about how we got in the concert," said Rory.

"Rory, it's 2 a.m. I know you and your mom have like a freakishly good relationship, but 2 a.m.!"

"I will be quick, and I will wait 'till we get to the room so we don't wake any of the other guests."

"Whatever."

About 5 minutes later both Rory and Stephanie were in their suite, and were lying on their beds, Steph watching late night TV, Rory calling her mom.

"Whoever is calling me at this ridiculous hour better have a darn good reason, and better be promising coffee," answered a sleepy Lorelai to Rory's call.

"Is that anyway to greet your daughter, with an amazingly hilarious story?"

"Oh, story, I love stories, especially ones that are either important enough or funny enough to wake your mother, from her sound beauty sleep, without any coffee."

"Ok, so anyway, Steph and I are in New York City, but we decided to go to a Switchfoot concert right outside of NYC, and go shopping while we were there, but there really wasn't much shopping, or at least good shopping. Well there was this one little…well, I digress. Anyway, we got to the concert about two hours early because the lady we called ahead to get tickets from said they were sold out of the tickets that you buy ahead of time, but there would be some released right before the show. So, we get there two hours early and apparently the security people said that there weren't going to be any released, but to wait for the, the….what are they called, the people who buy tickets from other people and then charge extremely high prices for them? Anyway, it doesn't really matter. So Steph was talking to the people and can't find any tickets, by this time the people in the line are all going into the place and we are still trying to get tickets. So Steph is walking up and down the line of people trying to find tickets, and I hear one of the manager people saying that there were six tickets released at the mall across the way. So I call Steph and she goes over to the mall and buys the tickets, or so I thought at the time. I stayed in the back of the line and waited for her."

Just then Lorelai interrupted, "What happens next, I want to know details, hurry up sweet daughter of mine!"

"I'm going, I'm going," replied Rory. "So I see her coming across the way crying, and as you Steph doesn't cry in public, she thinks it ruins her rep. So, anyway I run over to her, once she crosses the street and ask her what's wrong. Apparently she got the last two tickets—"

"So what's the problem?" questioned Lorelai.

"If you wouldn't interrupt, you would have found out. Somewhere between the middle of the mall, and where I was the tickets got pick pocketed. So she starts freaking out, and then you wouldn't believe what happens next."

"Don't keep your mother waiting, it's not nice. What happens!" says Lorelai eagerly.

"The security guard comes over and asks what is wrong. So I look at him and told him that our tickets were pick-pocketed. Then according to Steph I used my 'bamby' face, I didn't mean to, but Steph looked so sad, and said she was such a bad friend for loosing the tickets, I felt so sorry for her. Anyway the security guard leaves and we both think that he isn't going to do anything. It turns out that he went to his manager and told him what happened, and then the manager asked to see us, so of course we went to talk to him. He asked us what happened and I told him. He said that he would let us in, but to be sure to be careful next time, then he personally escorted us inside.

"The concert was absolutely amazing, even if the opening bands weren't amazing, the first one was just flat out bad. The middle one was ok, they mixed rock and Hawaiian music, which sounds terrible, but was actually not that bad. Then when Switchfoot came on, they were absolutely amazing, I loved it. The lead singer crowd surfed, and everyone was so into it, it was absolutely amazing. The company of course helped—"

"I will choose not to take that as an insult that you would dare have fun without me," pouted Lorelai.

"Yes mother, but I wish you had been there, it would have been more fun. So the concert lasted until after midnight because they ended up doing an encore, which was really fun. I love NYC so much, and Poughkeepsie isn't too terrible, but I can't wait to start shopping at all the stores here. I miss you though mommy."

"I miss you to baby, but you need to go to bed, because Steph is there and will want to have fun with you, and you need to sleep sometime soon if you are going to get in the most possible shopping time. I love you, have fun and I will see you Sunday night."

"I love you too mommy. Say hi to Luke for me. Bye bye."

New York City

A/N. Sorry for the long time in-between updates, I will try to write sooner. Oh, and this particular chapter was dedicated to my personal experience with my best friend bamby. It really did happen to us, and I thought it sounded like something from a story, so I decided to put it in my story. Oh, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. The review doesn't have to be long, but please review, it makes me want to update, so I don't disappoint you all. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A/N. _brown-eyed-beauty87_ thank you so much for your review, I really appreciate it.I am so sorry for the long time between updates, but I got a new computer, well it's not new, but it is to me, well anyway, it didn't have word on it, so I couldn't write the chapter, that is my excuse. Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW!

* * *

Previously on Gone and Returned: "You never know what you got 'till it's gone."

Logan had thought long and hard about what Finn had said, he needed to talk to Rory, to explain, but he knew Finn was right; he couldn't interrupt a girl's weekend, especially if Steph was involved.

Logan decided that he would talk to Colin, and see if he knew exactly when Steph would get back with Rory, because he knew Finn wouldn't tell him. Just then Colin walked into the dorm.

"Hey Colin," said Logan, "Do you know when Steph gets back from NYC?"

"Yeah, late Sunday night, she has a class early on Monday. I don't know if Rory is coming back then though Logan, she might stay with her mom, or at least that is what Steph said," answered Colin.

"I guess I will see if she gets back with Steph, otherwise I will have to go see her in Stars Hollow. Well, I have a day and a half to think of an appropriate apology. Do you think coffee will do it?"

Just as Logan asked the question to Colin, Finn walked into the room and said, "That's funny Logan. Do you honestly think that just a cup of coffee and a sweet 'sorry' will make her come back to you with open arms? You are going to need to do TONS of groveling, and I mean TONS."

"I guess I figured; misunderstandings are expensive aren't they? Anyway I probably should work on my paper due Friday, so when she comes back I will be able to grovel and not have to work on a stupid paper."

"Good idea, oh and have fun mate. Well we'll be seeing you mate."

"We?" asked Colin to Finn.

"Yes, we. Bye Logan, oh we may not be back 'till late."

"Whatever," answered Logan.

Once they were outside the dorm Colin turned questioningly to Finn and asked, "So where are we going? New York City?"

"Where else would we go? Rory needs me, and Steph needs you."

"Well, we can't argue with the ladies now can we?"

"Never! That would be, that would be a disgrace to the male species," said Finn in an over energetic tone.

* * *

They drove all the way to NYC in relative silence, both of them thinking about Rory and Logan. When they got to the city they drove up to the hotel where the girls were staying.

"Well, let's got in," said Finn.

Finn, Colin, Steph and Rory had a good time that evening. They decided that they would go out for dinner, well, that is until Finn decided where they should go. He had picked what looked on the outside to be a cute whole-in-the-wall restaurant, but ended up being a funky, weird music playing place that they all were grossed out by. They ended up renting about five movies and ordering tons of expensive room service. They all had a great time.

Around 1 a.m. though, the guys figured they should get home, and the girls should get some sleep, considering they had to leave tomorrow afternoon.

"Are you sure you guys can't stay," asked Steph, with Rory nodding her head in agreement.

"It would be fun, and we could all go out for breakfast together," added Rory.

"Sorry, but we have to get home tonight, or well, now it's morning, but you know what I mean. Rory stop by when you get back to Yale, and we can hang out some more. Now, Colin, I know you don't want to leave your beloved Stephanie, but it really is time to go. Goodbye, my sweets!" said Finn.

* * *

After the guys left, Steph and Rory talked for a little while, then decided to go to sleep so they could go shopping a little more before they had to leave that morning.

Rory and Steph had decided that they would go straight for Yale, instead of stopping over at Stars Hollow, since they were running later than normal, because they had decided to go to one more mall before they left.

"Steph, we are meeting Finn at the pub in like 10 minutes, we are going to be later, can't you drive any faster?" questioned Rory.

"Rory, Finn is always late, so don't worry about it. Besides, it's good for him to know that everyone isn't revolving around him, don't worry about it," answered Steph.

"Ok, you're right," said Rory.

"I'm always right," responded Steph with a small chuckle.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, they had arrived at the pub, and wonder of wonders, they had beaten the guys even though they were 10 minutes later.

"See, I told you Finn is always late. Let's get a bunch of expensive stuff, get the guys to agree to pay, and they won't even know how expensive it is," said Stephanie excitedly.

"I love the way you think," responded Rory.

They both decided to order extra large cappuccinos with extra whipped cream, and of course about three pastries each.

"They won't even know about the pastries if we eat them before they come," said Rory in an exaggerated whisper.

"Good idea," answered Steph in the same way.

* * *

Meanwhile the guys were trying to get Logan to come to the Pub with them, without him knowing that Rory was going to be there, which was proving to be rather difficult.

"Come on Logan, you know you want to come, think of all the fun, besides you haven't left the dorm since Friday, except to get some books from the Library," said Finn in an exasperated tone.

"Fine, whatever, I'll come. But only because I am annoyed that you have been bugging me for the past 20 minutes, and the sooner we get there, the sooner I can get back, so let's go," answered Logan.

So off they went, onto the Pub, and the confrontation that would be sure to happen.

A/N. I know that this is relatively short, but hopefully the next update will be quicker now that I have a computer with word on it. Please please please please please update soon! Ok. byebye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N.** Sorry it took so long, but here it is, and it is longer than most of my chapters so far. Enjoy.

At the Pub, Rory waited anxiously for Finn and Colin to arrive, while Steph just smiled an "I'm innocent" smile. Both girls felt like the next moment could change their lives, but were both clueless as to what would happen.

As soon as Rory saw Logan walk through the door, she knew she needed to leave, she couldn't stay and listen to what Logan would have to say, it would hurt too much.

"Steph, I'm leaving, I can't talk to him, I just can't," said Rory in a quiet but exasperate tone of voice.

Steph looked Rory straight in the eye and said quietly, but firmly, "Rory, you need to talk to him. Even if you don't do it know, you know you will have to do it eventually, and why not just get it over with and move on? You both need it, more than either of you knows."

Rory just stared at her, then the door, where Logan had just walked through. She knew that she had to talk to him, to tell him that she missed him, to ask him why he had left her. She also knew that if she confronted him, and it hadn't been a mistake, then she couldn't pretend anymore that it was, that he didn't love her. It would bring the realization that she wasn't good enough for him true. _I can do it though, I will be strong, and I will know the truth, _she thought to herself.

As soon as Logan walked in he knew that Rory was there, he could feel her presence. It also helped that Finn and Colin tensed up when they walked through the door. _What do I say to her? Will it even matter to her that I have been suffering ever since she left? I need to talk to her though, but not with tons of people staring at me, at her,_ he thought to himself. So with new resolve he walked straight over to where Rory was sitting with Steph, and casually said, "How've you been?"

As soon as he said it, he knew he had made a mistake, that that was definitely the wrong approach to take. He hated it when she glared at him, it made him feel like he had no control over himself, so powerless.

"Ok, I know you're mad at me—"

"No, ya think?" she replied sarcastically.

"Please can we talk about it, not here, somewhere more…more…private?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"That's your choice, but why in the world would you want to talk about our _personal_ life in public?"

"_Our_ personal life? _OUR_ personal life? You mean _YOUR_ personal life that you kept from me?" she replied angrily.

"Please Rory; I really don't want to talk about this here. Please?" he asked quietly, with the "please" being only a pleading whisper.

Rory looked at him straight in the eye, then quietly looked at Steph, then Finn, then Colin, then replied with a faint, "sure."

They both walked quietly, neither of them knowing exactly where they were going, they just walked. Both of them were trying hard to forget what the other would probably say, that would ruin their relationship even farther.

They ended up in the middle of campus, where there was a small pond, and some trees. It was where they had gone and just sat on all of their "anniversaries", it was a special place. _To bad this place is going to be where we talk for the last time, _they both thought.

It was a dark night, there were no stars in the sky illuminating the pond, nor was the moon out. It was foggy, and the only light visible was a street light a few feet away from the pond.

When they reached the pond, Rory turned to face Logan and quietly, so it was barely audible, said, "Why?"

Logan was shocked, of all the ways for her to have asked the question he hadn't thought it would be quiet, he thought she would be fuming mad.

Before he could say anything, she continued. "Why did you do it? Was I not good enough? Was it because I moved out, 'because I wanted Steph to stay on campus? Was it because I have become friends with your friends? Was it because I just am not good enough? Why?" The last "why" came out as more of a whimper than anything else.

Logan was shocked to say the least, of all the things he expected, it wasn't this. He expected her to rant and rave, and carry on about how we was a jerk, and how he needed to get out of her life. He did not expect her to think it was her fault, because she wasn't good enough, she was. She was his world, and without her he was falling apart.

"Rory, nothing happened. NOTHING. I promise. But even if you don't believe me, know that there is nothing wrong with you, you are as perfect as humanly possible, and I love you."

"Logan, have you ever hear the song _Wishes_ by Superchick?"

"No, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"There is a verse that is quite relevant to what we are going through." She then pulled out her ipod, clicked a few buttons the said, "Listen to this."

_The saddest thing is you could be anything that you could want_

_We could have been everything_

_But now we're not_

_Now it's not anything at all_

_The hardest part was getting this close to you_

_And giving up this dream I built with you_

_A fairytale that isn't coming true_

_You've got some growing up to do_

_CHORUS:_

_I wish we could have worked it out_

_I wish I didn't have these doubts_

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

_I wish I didn't know inside_

_That it won't work out for you and I_

_I wish that I could stop this wishing_

_And just say my last goodbye_

_After all the things you put me through_

_Tell me why I'm still in love with you_

_And why am I, why am I still waiting for your call_

_You broke my heart_

_I'm taking it back from you_

_I'm taking back the life that I gave to you_

_Life goes on before and after you_

_I've got some growing up to do…_

_CHORUS_

_It's time I said my last goodbye _

_Goodbye _

_Goodbye _

_It's time I said my last goodbye…_

_CHORUS_

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

Logan looked straight at Rory and replied, "You mean, you mean you don't believe me? Rory I promise you I am telling you the truth. You can't leave me, Rory I love you, and it was my sister and my cousin. They can both testify to that, even my parents would tell you that, and they don't have a side. You can talk to them if you want, and verify what took place, that it wasn't what it looked like. Please."

"Logan, I loved you, and while I may believe you that it was your cousin, why didn't you try to call, or come chasing after me. Why did you give up?"

"Finn told me to give you some space, and we both know that if I had come and chased after you, you wouldn't have believed me, you would have run. You weren't ready to hear what I had to say. But I did try, Finn just intercepted me first. I love you Rory, please believe that."

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine. Is that a problem, do you want me to fight you? Do you want me to tell you to go away? I can if you want me to."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that I was surprised that you believed me, that you trusted me."

A/N. Ok, I know that took, FOREVER. But I didn't have inspiration, and then I went to a conference, Acquire the Fire, which was AMAZING. And well life had been hectic ever since. But I need to know if you want me to just finish the confrontation and end it, or keep going. It will be whatever you decide. I will try to update quicker.


	9. IMPORTANT

Authors Note

I know that I am not really supposed to do this, but I want to know if you guys think that I should finish it here and make a sequel, finish it here and not make a sequel, or keep going. Please let me know what you think. I will delete this in a while, when I think I have had enough response. So please review and tell me what you think I should do. Thanks.

cancat90


End file.
